


Summary of each Torchwood episode in one sentence

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Not a story. Just something because I got bored.Spoilers for everything Torchwood
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Summary of each Torchwood episode in one sentence

**Author's Note:**

> No context what so ever.  
> Would love to hear anyone-sentence summaries you can think of.

Everything changes: A policewoman, who is very suborn, finds out aliens are real.

Day one: Policewoman can’t throw and lets out a sex alien gas who kills men by having sex with them.

Ghost machine: Torchwood keeps pressing buttons on an alien thing that makes them see the past and future.

Cyberwoman: Youngest Torchwood member tries to save his girlfriend who is trying to kill everyone.

Small world: Fairies kill everyone who gets in the way of a little girl before they take her.

Countrycide: There are cannibals in the Brecon Beacons and Gwen wants to see who's snogged who.

Greeks bearing Gifts: Tosh gets a girlfriend who likes eating people’s hearts.

They keep killing Suzie: Suzie is alive again and a few hours later, she gets shot again after she tries to kill Gwen.

Random Shoes: Gwen takes up a case about a dead man who’s stalking her and an alien eye.

Out of time: Aeroplane from the ’50s comes through the rift and the people inside have to learn to be from the late 2000s

Combat: Owen is sad so he goes in a cage with a Weevil.

Captain Jack Harkness: Jack and Tosh go back in time to the war and meet the person who Jack took his name from.

End of Days: Owen gets fired, then he comes back and shoots Jack in the head and Jack kissed Ianto.

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang: Jack’s Ex comes and tries to kill everyone until he gets strapped to a bomb and the others get rid of him while Jack asks Ianto on a date.

Sleeper: Ianto says a lot of one-liners and no one laughs at them because it could be the end of the world again.

To the last man: Tommy, a world war one soldier, saves the world and Tosh talks him into it.

Meat: Rhys finds out about Torchwood, because of a big space whale, and Gwen and Jack don’t like it.

Adam: This dude manipulates Torchwood and everyone takes Retcon so they don’t remember him.

Reset: Martha comes to do some undercover and Jack asks for a Unit Hat because he thinks Ianto would look good in it.

Deadman walking: Owen is dead but he’s not dead and he can’t eat or drink so he fights death.

A day in the death: Owen can’t save a man because he didn’t have breath but he saved a woman from jumping.

Something Borrowed: Gwen gets married and pregnant with an alien and then she isn’t pregnant anymore.

From out of the rain: Creepy night-time traveller people take people’s breath and put them in a bottle.

Adrift: Gwen’s investigating because she does that and she walks into Ianto and Jack having sex.

Fragments: Finally get some character background history.

Exit Wounds: Jack’s brother comes to kill everyone because he can.

Day one: Children stop and Jack blows up.

Day two: Children stop again, Jack dies again and Ianto throws Jack into a quarry.

Day Three: They use contact lenses to see into a meeting with the 456.

Day four: Can’t remember because the screen was blurry.

Day five: Jack saves the world and he runs away and sees Alonso.

Miracle Day: No one can die apart from Jack but it turns out people can die but they still are awake.

Oh my goodness, Owen predicted Miracle day!


End file.
